The Unexpected
by a.t
Summary: An unknown being comes to Earth looking for the rangers
1. Default Chapter

Timeline: After the Countdown To Destruction

Timeline: After the Countdown To Destruction

Summary: An unknown being comes to Earth in search of all of the rangers

Disclaimer:Everything except for my made up characters belong to saban

The Unexpected

Some where in Space:

"Tela how far away from Earth are we?" The stranger asked his computer. "We are 5.4 miles away from Aquitar which holds one of Zordon's smartest rangers that we may need on are quest."Tela says."Ok set coordinates to Aquitar we need all the rangers we can get on this quest." The stranger said as he sat back down in his chair

At the Surf Spot:

"Hey Ash come here for a sec i need your opinion."Cassie said calling her best friend over the table she was at.Ashely walked over to Cassie."Hey what's up?"She asked as she sat down next to her. Cassie took her attention off th eguys who were playing pool and looked at Ashely."Ok you know how i have always liked Devon you know even before i actually saw what was behind the mask right?" Cassie asked her." Yea what about it.You were always after him cause you liked that he was mysterious."Ashely said." Yea well i was wondering should i ask him out on a date when he gets here or should i wait for him to make the first move."

Ashely smiled at Cassie."I think you should go for it i mean you have been waiting for him to come back to earth and he is coming here to stay and you know he likes you i am sure the phantom i mean Devon would love to go on a date with you."Ash said ."But if you excuse me i am supposed to meet Andrso at the park cause we are going to go see a movie."Cassie smiled ."Ok thanks Ash you are a big help see you later."She said as Ashely waved bye.

On Aquitar:

"Billy Cranston you are needed up at the base immediantly ."Delphine called over the intercom.Billy got up form his bed and got dressed in a hurry.*What could be wrong now all the evil was taken care of* Billy thought as he left his room and headed towards the base.When he got there Delphine and the rest of the Aquation rangers were there with someone he didn't recognise."What's up?"He asked as he entered the room." Billy i would like you to meet Zink he is an intergalatical rangers actually the last one since all were found dead after the war."Delphine told billy."He needs your help Billy and we need you to go with him."She told him.Billy looked at her then at Zink."Ok i will go ." He said as him and Zink got on the ship.Billy was quiet for awhile but then he decided to talk to the stranger he was told to go with."So Zink what is going on here?"He asked.Zink just stared at the screen not taking one look at Billy.After a little bit he spoke."I can't explain everything but all i know is Earth is in alot of danger right now and i need to find every ranger before 90 hours are up."He told him. Billy looked at him ."What happens if we don't find them all?"He asked afraid of the answer he might get. Zink turned to Billy." We will be in alot of trouble."

To Be Continued:

I haven't wrote a fic in awhile i just wanted to try this out and see what people think i hope you guys like it Please Review I want to know if i should keep on going or to drop this one and try again


	2. Searching

Timeline : After The Countdown To Destruction

Timeline : After The Countdown To Destruction

Summary: Billy and Zink begin the search for the former rangers

Disclaimer:Saban owns everything but my characters

Searching

Billy sat there stunned."What kind of monster is this that you will need all the former rangers?" He asked him still curious on the whole subject. " Everyone in space thought Dark Spectre was the worst creature here but, they are wrong if you go further back into space there is a creature five times as powerful as Dark Spectre will ever be that is why I have come on this search and, you are the one that can help me cause you know how to work this kind of machinery." Zink told him 

Cassie was still patienetly waiting for Derek to show up at the Youth 

Center .*What is taking him so long *She wondered looking at her watch. "Hey Cassie why the long face ." T.j. asked as he sat next to her. " Well I was wondering what is taking Derek so long to get here he said he would meet me here at 1:30 and, it is five minutes after 2 ."She said still looking at her watch . "Hey don't worry about it he will be here …." "Who will be here?"Derek asked cutting into the conversation .T.j. smiled at Cassie ."See what did I tell you?"He said as he walked off leaving them alone ."What was that all about ?"He asked sitting next to her .?Cassie smiled. "Nothing important."She said starting to get nervous."What is bothering you Cassie? "He asked her ."Well… I was just wondering um… if you would liketogotothemovieswithmelaterontonighttheyareshowingaspecialfeatureofromeoandjuliet?"She asked him really fast.Derek started laughing."I didn't understand a word you just said take a deep breath and ask me calmly ."He said

In Florida Kim was busy packing her stuff ."Ceara come on hurry up Jason isn't going to wait forever. "She screamed down the hall. " Hold on a sec I am almost done."Jason's recent girlfriend Ceara yelled back. All of a sudden there was a knock at Kim's apartment room door."Who is it?" She asked yelling from her room ."It's Billy."He yelled through the door. Kim ran to the door and unlocked it and through her arms around one of her oldest friends ." What the hell are you doing here ?"She asked really excited to see him ." I need to talk to you and Jason about something very important ." He told her losing his smile. "Um ok . Hold on a sec I will call his cell phone and get him down here."She said as she grabbed her phone and started dialing the number. After two rings he picked up. "Hello."He said as he waited for a reply from the other end."Hey Jason I need you up here cause I guess we have something important to talk about."

"What do you mean we have to talk about something important can't you see Cassie was trying to tell me something." A very mad Derek yelled at his friend. "I know I am sorry and Cassie I apologize for interrupting you but I need to talk to you and the others as soon as possible."Zink said talking to both of them. Cassie waved over Zhane, T.j. , and Carlos form the pool table. As Zhane reached the table he looked at the long haired blonde with black tips and smiled. "Zink what are you doing on Earth you are supposed to be our look out." He said ." I know that is what I came to talk about." Zink said looking at two of his oldest friends and took a deep breath. "Pschclo has finally made his move and is giving me only 90 hours which is now down 84 hours to get all the old rangers together and trained for this so we don't got much time an old ranger is getting a few of his teammates together and , is telling them this story as we speak this guy is extremly powerful and can easily destroy us if he wanted to but, I don't think that is going to happen."

"How do you know that?" Kim yelled "If he is so powerful why would he play games? Kim asked "You know how these things are Kimmie they want to plat the games they want to know our limits."Jason said. " What the hell are you guys talking about?"Ceara asked ."Are you guys in trouble?" She asked concern ."Billy looked at her then at Kim and Jason. "How much of this have you heard ?"Billy asked her."Jus when Kim started screaming about if he is so powerful why would he play games what are you guys getting into and what ever it is I want in."She said. "Ceara calm down you overheard nothing we were just talking about this guy Kim used to go with."Jason said trying to calm her down. "Do you seriously think I would buy that crap I want to know the truth and I want to know it now."She said ."Oh man here we go."Billy said 

"What the hell is taking him so long it has been two hours since we got here." Zink said pacing back and forth."They probably had to explain to Kim's friends where she was going?" Carlos said. "Yea don't sweat it."Cassie said. All of a sudden Billy, Kim , Jason, and a very pretty girl who was 5'4 with layered black hair and light green eyes walked in. "Ok who is she? " Zink asked. Billy sighed ."Well this is Kim's friend and Jason's girlfriend Ceara we had to tell her the whole story cause she knew we were lying about everything else."He said.Zink smiled."Well that is ok the more the merrier we need all the help we can get. But, we still need to find Zack, Trini , Tommy , Aishia , Rocky , Adam , Tanya , Justin , Ashely , Katherine , and Andros. Plus it wouldn't hurt to find Trey of Triphoria either ."Zink said ."Well that is eight down but there is still twelve more to find and, over half we don't even know where to begin

That was part two to The Unexpected I am so sorry if there was any miss spelled words are bad grammer I did this with one hand cause I have a crushed knuckle in my right hand .Well I hoped you liked part two part three will be out when I have time to right. Oh yea there was a girl who reviewed my story last time and for some reason it wouldn't let me e-mail you but you can go ahead and put my story on your web page and if you could please send me the address of it my e-mail is [babykschic@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:babykschic@aol.com



End file.
